


the world keeps spinning around

by fathomlessspite



Series: Watching You Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PAST Sterek, Sterek is not the main pairing, although Stiles and Derek are totally bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomlessspite/pseuds/fathomlessspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lets something slip about him and Derek over the phone to Scott...whilst in bed with Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world keeps spinning around

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm the hugest sterek shipper ever, I hope no one clicks on this and is disappointed with the main pairing!  
> Also it seems like my brain can't stop carrying on this universe in me head, so here have a random one-shot for your consumption :)

Stiles had been buzzing with anxiety laced excitement all day long. The tour and the talks and the other kids, their families, it had all been a blur as they were rushed through the campus at breakneck speed.

Stiles had managed to wander off for a few minutes whilst they were being shown one of the several on campus libraries and discovered the near entire floor’s worth of books on mythology and the occult. He had done a lot of reading and research for Derek and the pack in the past few years and there had never been enough books, never enough information for what they needed. It would take Stiles several lifetimes to read everything in this room. It made him feel sick with regret, excitement and hope all at once.

The day ended with a mixer, and Stiles wanted to stay he really did, meet these people and find out what they thought of the campus of the school – if it felt as right to them as it did to Stiles, close enough to home that he could stay here for four years even if it wasn’t quite perfect.

But the reception room was in the building right up front of the campus, and across the street he could see his jeep parked in the car park of the hotel they’d booked into. Which meant home was waiting for him within a five minute walk from where he stood. He made it there in two.

***

Chris was sitting on the bed, an estate agent’s brochure in his hands when Stiles came through the door. He felt his heart squeeze a little when Chris looked up and smiled at him softly. Not in a bad way, not in a panic-y can’t breathe could be on my way to a panic attack way. Despite the low level anxiety-excitement-self conscious melee of emotion that had settled low in his stomach and refused to budge that is.

Chris set aside the brochure on the bedside table but before he could get up Stiles crawled up the bed straddling Chris’ legs and settled himself on his thighs.

“Hi,” he greeted with a grin. Chris smiled back and rested his hands on Stiles’ hips.

“Good day then I take it?”

“It could have been hell on earth and this would still make it better than most other days,” Stiles replied.

Chris laughed and pulled Stiles in for a brief kiss. “But you liked it?” he asked when they pulled apart.

“I loved it. How about you?”

“Also good. I know the guy who runs the shooting range just out of town; he’s looking for an alternative ammunitions supplier, also someone to work freelance to give lessons when needed,” Chris explained.

“And we both know you’re good at that.”

“I think any lesson i give here might be slightly different to our aborted first attempt,” Chris said wryly.

“I should hope so too,” Stiles said as he leaned in for another kiss.

“So is this it then?” Chris asked quietly.

“Yes,” Stiles said into the skin of his neck, the line of his jaw.

“Stiles, I mean-”

“I know what you mean. Yes I want to live here; I want you to live here. Are we done talking now?” he asked, a hint of impatience creeping into his voice. Maybe more than a hint, and maybe someone other than impatience from the look on Chris’ face.

“Are you sure-?”

“You don’t need to ask me if I’m sure, and you know that already,” Stiles said seriously. They’d talked about this a lot and not in the good fun way. “Although I appreciate the sentiment,” he added. Chris nodded, equally serious for a moment. And the next Stiles was flat on his back and Chris grinned smugly down at him.

“Okay,” he said.

Stiles rolled his eyes but before he could speak Chris kissed him, and really nothing he could have said was worth interrupting that.

***

Stiles was warm and comfortable, achy in some places but safe and drifting on the edge of consciousness, ready to burrow back into Chris’ side and fall fully asleep again. But someone wouldn’t let him, a persistent buzzing near his head.

He heard Chris groan next to him and pull the pillow on the other side of the bed over his head, unfortunately the corner of the pillow hit Stiles square in the face in the process and pulled him suddenly into the land of the conscious.

He rolled over and picked his phone up off of the bed side table, he gave it a solid glare for good measure before focusing enough to see who was calling.

“What?” he growled down the phone.

“Where are you? I went by your house and there was no-one there and I’ve called you like three times, man.”

“I told you I was driving up to do a college thing Scott, why do I even bother talking huh?” he grumbled, pulled the cover further up over him and burrowed further down into the remaining pillow. Chris had repositioned his head on top of the other one, he rolled closer and rested a hand on Stiles’ waist and then seemed to settle in for some more sleep.

“Oh yeah, I just forgot it was this weekend is all. Sorry,” he sounded genuine and it was too early to maintain the energy needed to stay angry at Scott.

“Why are you awake so early?” he asked instead.

“Derek woke me up; he wants to have a pack meeting later. About what everyone’s doing for college, you know how it’ll work with us staying pack I think. That’s why I was calling I thought we could drive over together,” he explained.

“No,” Stiles answered.

“What? Stiles, just because I woke you up early-”

“No Scott, shut up. Derek isn’t talking to you all about that until I’ve talked to him. Tell him to postpone it,” Stiles told him. He felt Chris stir beside him, waking up fully and paying attention to the conversation. He could probably hear Scott on the other end of the line as well with how close they were.

“What are you talking about?” Scott asked.

“He’ll know what I’m talking about okay? Just tell him to cancel it. I need to talk to him first,” he repeated.

“About what? Is something going on with you and Derek? He’s been weird recently and so have you.”

“No he’s just antsy because everyone is leaving,” Stiles rolled his eyes and sat up, leant against the headboard.

“Yeah, and what about you then? Come on you could tell me, it would be weird but I’d get over it, I promise,” he sounded earnest. Stiles wondered if he’d be saying the same if he really knew who Stiles was in bed with.

“Ha! I heard your heart rate increase.”

Shit. “Scott stop using your super werewolf hearing please,” he said calmly. Because if he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat then...

“Are you with someone?” Scott asked. “I can hear another heartbeat, is it Derek?”

“No it’s not-”

“Have you had sex with Derek?” Scott asked.

“No I-”

“Lie!” Scott crowed triumphantly. Stiles wasn’t listening now because Chris had stiffened and moved away so no part of him touched Stiles.

“I am not with Derek, there has been no recent sex with Derek, and there are no plans for future sex with Derek. Lie detect the fuck out of that Scott,” he said angrily and hung up.

Chris didn’t say anything as he got up from the bed and walked a couple of feet away his back to Stiles. Despite the situation and argument Stiles was sure they were about to have he couldn’t help running his eyes over Chris from top to toe. He was so worth a hundred arguments.

“Chris-” he started, but Chris held up a hand.

“So when you said you were doing the whole ‘life experience thing’, you were doing that with Derek Hale?” Chris finally turned round to face Stiles.

Stiles scooted to the end of the bed and held out his hand. Maybe this wouldn’t have to be an argument, maybe he could just explain and- Chris ignored his hand and pulled out the desk chair, sat down opposite Stiles.

Stiles sighed, “Sort of.”

“You were either with him or you weren’t, Stiles.”

“We fooled around a few times okay, and we did a pretty spectacular job of avoiding talking about it for a while,” he explained. Derek was going to kill him for telling Chris this, he wasn’t even going to think about what Scott was going to do or say.

“And?” Chris prompted.

“And nothing. We sorted ourselves out in the end, talked about it, about a lot of stuff. That was it, no more messing around from that point on.” Which was surprisingly true, though Chris look unconvinced.

“And now? Do you...” he trailed off.

“Huh, we kind of suck at this don’t we?” Stiles said quietly. “I mean we talk about stuff but not feelings stuff.”

Chris snorted, “Very eloquent.”

“That’s me,” Stiles said with a quick smile. “Look this might not be the right time to say this but I love you, I’m in love with you. The thing with Derek it would have ended badly, he’s all screwed up, and he knew how I felt about you. And so maybe he’s getting better now, but I’m still in love with you okay?”

Chris leant forward and took Stiles hand, laced their fingers together. “I love you too.”

“Awesome,” Stiles smiled. Part of him let out a sigh of relief because he’d known, but it was different to hear it.

“But if you didn’t, if we hadn’t,” he let out a breath in frustration.

“Maybe I guess. It doesn’t really matter though. I do and we did,” Stiles grinned and squeezed Chris’s hand. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Derek. He’s probably my closest friend in some ways you know, and don’t tell Scott that. So I don’t regret sleeping with him, because it made us talk our crap out and it made us comfortable with each other so... am I making this worse?”

“No, you’re not,” Chris leant forward and kissed him for a minute. “I knew you’d been with people, I just didn’t expect it to be Derek,” he smiled wryly.

“Okay. You’re not going to take this out on him though?” Stiles asked.

“Probably not,” Chris replied seriously. Stiles trod on his toes. “Fine, fine,” Chris laughed. “What about Scott?”

“God, I don’t know,” he sighed. “I’m going to have to call him aren’t I?”

“It can wait,” Chris said as he scooted the chair closer, his hands travelled up Stiles thighs and came to rest on his hips.

“Yeah? Is there something more pressing I should be doing, do you think?”

“Very pressing,” Chris murmured into Stiles’s jaw.

***

Stiles managed to send Derek a quick text in warning to postpone the pack meeting until he got back. He wasn’t surprised then to find Derek chilling in his room reading his copy of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_... okay that was a little surprising actually. Although the longer you knew Derek the less surprising it was that he could be surprising. Hidden depths and all that jazz.

“You can borrow it if you want,” Stiles offered as he chucked his bag on the floor by his desk and dropped down into the desk chair.

“Thanks,” Derek said and tucked the book into the pocket of his jacket that was lying across the bottom of the bed.

Stiles nodded and stared down at his hands.

“So, what’s up?” Derek asked eventually.

“Two things, first I wanted to tell you that I looked into whether you could enrol while I was out there and get your remaining credits,” he explained.

“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you,” he added. Stiles knew he didn’t have to do that, it didn’t mean he hadn’t research a dozen or so colleges to see whether Derek could finish off his aborted studies.

“Well, you can. Probably in one semester but the lady I spoke to said you’d probably be better off spreading it out over two.”

“Okay, thanks,” Derek replied. Stiles finally looked up from his hands to glare at him.

“Could you sound any less enthused?” he grumbled.

“Stiles, it’s not like I can-”

“Yes you can. But we can argue about this again later, and I’m going to win by the way. There’s something else we need to talk about.”

“Sounds ominous,” Derek frowned and Stiles glanced away at the window, slightly open. Stiles wondered if Derek would ever use the door, he had a key now and everything but it seemed some habits were too hard to break.

“Sort of,” he hesitated. Man up Stilinski. “Right so, Scott kind of knows that we hooked up that time, well those times. And Christ, Chris knows too.” He bit his lip and looked at his hands again, gave Derek the privacy to let his face belie whatever he felt in response to the news.

“Why? I thought we said...” he trailed off.

“I know I’m sorry, the conversation kind of got away from me and he could tell I was lying so I had to say something, and then Chris was right there and kind of freaked so I had to explain...”

Derek snorted a laugh, it sounded kind of bitter. “Guess I won’t be coming to college with you then,” he said, he looked surprisingly disappointed considering he had been planning to argue with Stiles that he wasn’t going in the first place.

Stiles looked up, “Hey shut up, it’s all good. With me and Chris that is.”

“I can smell that,” Derek replied snidely.

“Dude, I showered! Quit sniffing at me anyway.”

“Sorry. Does this mean the years of pining are over?” Derek asked with a smirk.

“Ha ha. Yeah I guess it’s official now, well as official as it can be without anyone knowing,” he said. “Derek-” he began.

“That’s good I’m happy for you,” he said and when he met Stiles’s eyes he could see that Derek meant that.

“I know,” Stiles grinned. “So what are we going to do about Scott? He’s bound to have told someone by now.”

“Probably,” Derek shrugged, and then smiled suddenly; wickedly.

“What?”

“How about we gross him out by providing some details?”

Stiles laughed, “You have been spending too much time with me, buddy.”

“Yeah, maybe I should ignore you at college huh?” Derek asked.

“Please, like it’s possible to ignore me.”

“True,” Derek conceded.

“And Chris will really be okay with you being there, I know he will,” Stiles said, Derek seemed to relax a little.

“Okay, if you say so.”

“I do,” Stiles smiled. Stiles had a plan to convince Chris if he decided to be stubborn and very thorough very sex related plan.

“You know this is going to do nothing to convince Scott we aren’t, you know...” Derek said after a moment.

“Well short of telling them about Chris-”

“Go in there smelling like that and problem solved,” Derek said with raised eyebrows.

“Eugh, fine.” Stiles stood up and toed of his sneakers. “When’s the meeting?”

“In about an hour,” Derek replied as he reached for the _Harry Potter_ book again and reclined back on Stiles’s bed.

“I better get scrubbing then,” Stiles muttered and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

He heard Derek hum distractedly in agreement, nose already back in the book.


End file.
